L'entraînement à l'épée
by Isadriel
Summary: Peter donne quelques indications à Edmund pour se servir au mieux de sa lame... TRADUCTION


**L'entraînement à l'épée**

**

* * *

**

**Auteur original :**

Indigo Night

**Titre original :**

_Sword Practice_, disponible sur FF

**Résumé : **

Peter donne à Edmund quelques conseils d'escrimeur...

**Disclaimers : **

Tout ici est la propriété de C.S. Lewis et d'Indigo Night. Je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Pairing : **

Peter-Edmund

**Ratings : **M (NC 17)

Histoire à caractère homosexuel, présence d'inceste.

* * *

- Tiens ta garde, ordonna Peter, lançant son épée vers le torse d'Edmund.

Le cadet esquiva en glissant sur le côté, de la sueur imbibant sa frange de cheveux noirs. Il tenta de riposter en portant à son frère un coup à la gorge, mais celui-ci para.

- Ne te tiens pas si près de moi, laisse-nous suffisamment d'espace pour ne pas être collés l'un à l'autre, le corrigea Peter. Reste un peu à l'écart et bouge rapidement d'ici et de là.

Il fit une démonstration, donnant une succession rapide de légers coups du plat de la lame sur les épaules et les cuisses d'Edmund.

- Je ne peux pas, se plaignit celui-ci, essayant de reculer.

- Bien sûr que si, tu peux, s'agaça Peter. Ce n'est pas si difficile.

A cet instant, le pied d'Edmund ripa sur un petit caillou et Peter prit l'avantage, appuyant la pointe de son épée sur la gorge découverte.

- J'ai gagné, annonça-il d'un petit air suffisant. Une fois de plus.

- Ce n'est pas juste, protesta Ed, repoussant l'épée de Peter.

Il s'assit, massant l'endroit sur son crâne où sa tête avait heurté le sol.

- Ton épée est plus grande, dit-il en la désignant d'un signe de la main. Tu peux frapper sans avoir à t'approcher suffisamment pour que moi, je te touche.

Peter rit et tendit une main à son cadet.

- Ce n'est pas la taille de l'épée qui compte, Ed, juste la façon dont tu l'utilises.

- Personne ne pense réellement ça, Pete, répliqua Edmund.

Le ton était cinglant, mais il saisit tout de même la main tendue.

- Tu veux qu'on recommence ? Je peux te montrer ce mouvement que j'ai fait avant…

- Non merci.

Edmund passa une main sur les points douloureux dans le bas de son dos.

- Je ne pense pas que ma fierté ou mes fesses puissent supporter un combat et quelques ecchymoses de plus. J'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui.

- D'accord, accepta Peter de bonne grâce.

Il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais lui aussi commençait à ressentir désagréablement le poids de l'exercice.

- Partant pour une brasse dans les bains, alors ?

Edmund acquiesça. Un bon bain chaud, au moins, soulagerait ses courbatures. D'un même geste, tous deux rengainèrent leur lame et ils se dirigèrent vers les thermes.

Les bains étaient composés d'un groupe de sortes de piscines alimentées en permanence par une des sources chaudes souterraines de Narnia, très grandes et peu comparables aux baignoires que les Pevensie utilisaient à Finchley. Peter se souvenait qu'ils avaient tous quatre été effrayés au début de constater qu'ils étaient publics et collectifs, mais, les Narniens n'ayant jamais été familiarisés avec la notion de salles d'eau individuelles, ils avaient dû s'y habituer de leur mieux.

A présent, les deux garçons y étaient accoutumés et après s'être déshabillés sans arrière-pensées, ils se précipitèrent sous l'eau chaude et apaisante.

Edmund ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son frère aîné dénudé.

« Toutes ses armes sont plus grandes que les miennes », songea-t-il avec amertume.

Peter intercepta le regard furtif et le froncement de sourcils qui l'accompagnait. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner quelles pensées se dissimulaient sous cette expression. Il avait remarqué que, ces derniers temps, Edmund lui jetait souvent des regards fugitifs, mais Peter n'avait encore rien fait à ce propos. Aujourd'hui, décida-t-il cependant, était le moment opportun.

Il s'installa alors sur la petite corniche sculptée tout autour du bord de la piscine et passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ed, dit-il, paraissant poursuivre leur discussion précédente. Un jour, tu auras une plus grande épée, et je suis convaincu que tu sauras t'en servir correctement.

Pour tout spectateur extérieur, les mots auraient semblé parfaitement innocents, mais, à en juger par le rouge qui monta aux joues d'Edmund, il avait compris leur double signification. La bouche de Peter s'étirèrent en un sourire qui découvrit ses dents blanches, et il approcha ses lèvres si près de l'oreille de son frère qu'elles l'effleuraient presque. Edmund, retenu captif par le bras de son frère autour de ses épaules, ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que rougir, le regardant fixement, la bouche entrouverte.

- Je peux te donner la première leçon maintenant, si tu veux, suggéra Peter dans un murmure lent et, aux oreilles d'Edmund, terriblement suggestif.

La respiration de son cadet se bloqua dans sa gorge et un léger tremblement courut le long de son échine.

- Ne me taquine pas, marmonna-t-il, sa voix se brisant.

- Je ne le fais pas, assura Peter.

Edmund déglutit et se tourna pour lui faire face, étudiant le visage du Roi Suprême. Peter attendait patiemment. Il savait qu'ils en avaient tous deux envie, mais il ne ferait rien à moins qu'Edmund lui donnât son accord explicite.

Lentement, le cadet hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Sa bouche s'était asséchée et son cœur battait furieusement contre ses côtes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cela arrivât sérieusement : Peter allait vraiment coucher avec lui.

Son aîné combla les quelques pouces qui les séparaient et embrassa son jeune frère, tout d'abord chastement, avec douceur, puis de plus en plus profondément. Edmund gémit, se fondant impuissant dans ce baiser qu'il implorait depuis si longtemps. Peter était attentionné, il savait son frère inexpérimenté et voulait que tout se passât bien. D'une pression de la langue, il demanda l'entrée de la bouche d'Edmund, qui la lui accorda volontiers.

Toute pensée cohérente le fuit alors, tandis qu'il se soumettait à l'exploration avide de Peter. Ses mains avaient pourtant appris à fonctionner indépendamment de son cerveau et se livraient à leur propre découverte du torse de son aîné, ses doigts montant et descendant le long de ses flancs, agrippant son dos, le haut de ses cuisses. Il aurait voulu tout toucher, sentir, goûter, de la peau qui s'offrait à lui.

Après plusieurs minutes, Peter le repoussa à contre-cœur.

- Non… protesta Edmund, tentant de l'attirer à nouveau vers lui.

- Juste une petite minute, promit-il, embrassant son frère une fois de plus avant de s'extraire de l'eau chaude.

Rapidement, il ramassa quelques serviettes moelleuses et un flacon d'huile gardé près de leur bassin. Etalant les serviettes sur le sol de pierre dans un espoir de le rendre plus confortable, il se tourna vers la piscine et tendrement aida son frère à le rejoindre.

Frissonnant un peu de l'absence d'eau chaude, Edmund se colla immédiatement contre Peter, passant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme, pressant leurs torses nus l'un contre l'autre. Peter l'embrassa, les dirigeant vers les serviettes et doucement, y allongea son frère sur le dos.

Edmund le regardait avec des yeux qui, s'ils étaient écarquillés, restaient confiants. Il laissa Peter s'allonger sur lui sans opposer la moindre résistance, et son frère aîné s'immobilisa au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant à nouveau passionnément.

- Ca fera mal ? interrogea Edmund à voix basse, tentant de dissimuler le tremblement dans sa voix.

- Ce sera peut-être un peu douloureux, mais seulement pour une seconde, promit Peter, chassant une mèche noire du visage d'Edmund. Contente-toi de te détendre et laisse-moi faire…

Edmund acquiesça silencieusement, tâchant mentalement de se contrôler comme Peter caressait, embrassait et léchait son corps le long d'une ligne imaginaire. Ces simples gestes lui procuraient tellement de plaisir qu'il en oubliait presque son anxiété. Son corps tout entier vibrait de désir et d'envie alors que la langue de Peter taquinait ses tétons sensibles, ses doigts effleurant doucement la peau douce à l'intérieur des cuisses d'Edmund.

- Oh, mon Dieu…

Edmund frémit, pria avec ferveur pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de son corps et venir trop tôt. Il n'était pas sûr que Peter réitérât jamais son offre et avait désespérément l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci.

Peter déboucha le flacon, enduisant ses doigts de grandes quantités d'huile parfumée.

- Prêt ? demanda-t-il, peu désireux de prendre son frère par surprise.

Edmund hocha la tête et entrouvrit la bouche tandis que son aîné scellait leurs lèvres. Peter l'embrassait avec ardeur, dans l'espoir de le distraire de la petite douleur qui accompagne toujours la première pénétration. Très lentement, et avec autant de prudence que possible, il poussa son index à travers l'étroit anneau de muscles, étouffant le petit cri d'Edmund dans un nouveau baiser.

Son petit frère se tortilla un peu, manquant de mordre la langue de Peter à l'éclat de douleur. Mais la souffrance reflua rapidement, laissant place à une sensation légèrement inconfortable d'étirement. Son corps essaya de rejeter l'intrusion, mais il le combattit. Peter poussa son doigt de tout son long à l'intérieur d'Edmund, jusqu'à la troisième phalange, et s'arrêta, son regard bleu vif étudiant attentivement le visage de son frère, afin de s'assurer qu'il ne souffrait pas.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Edmund hocha la tête, haletant.

- Ne t'arrête pas, plaida-t-il.

Peter approuva d'un signe de tête et plia son index, le faisant lentement bouger d'avant en arrière. Entretemps, il avait ajouté un second puis un troisième doigt, étirant en douceur l'anneau de chair, dans un rythme lent tandis qu'il sentait les muscles se détendre et se desserrer autour de lui. Edmund s'agita et gémit, sentant ses bourses lourdes et gonflées qui le tiraillaient désagréablement.

- Dépêche-toi, implora-t-il, projetant ses hanches en avant. Je ne tiens plus. Je te _veux_. Maintenant.

Peter sourit, l'embrassant encore tandis qu'il retirait ses doigts. Son frère grogna, frustré, puis se tortilla à nouveau en voyant Peter se positionner de façon à trouver le bon angle.

- Ca va être un peu différent, prévint-il, le bout de son doigt caressant avec tendresse la joue de son cadet.

Les yeux d'Ed se perdirent un instant tandis qu'il contemplait le visage de son frère, puis il hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait compris. C'était si bon. S'il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être littéralement brûlé vif par le désir, il aurait peut-être dit que c'était là le plus bel instant de sa vie.

A l'instant où Peter le pénétrait, néanmoins, il décida que le meilleur moment de sa vie, c'était _maintenant_. Il y eut d'abord la brûlure, mais Peter savait ce qu'il faisait et s'arrêta pour laisser à Edmund un temps d'adaptation dès qu'il se fut enfoncé en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il haleta à l'étroitesse de son frère, dont il sentait les parois chaudes enserrer délicieusement son membre tendu, le frottant de part et d'autre, et dut crisper la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de se mouvoir en lui, _maintenant_, brutalement, s'empêcher d'assouvir cet instinct primaire qui lui hurlait de prendre son frère comme il n'avait jamais été pris.

Lorsque Ed lui signifia son assentiment d'un signe de tête, Peter commença à se mouvoir en lui. Tout d'abord prudemment, doucement, afin de ne pas trop stimuler son frère dès le départ, tandis qu'il sentait à chaque allée et venue la peau fine de son sexe frotter contre l'étroit anneau de chair ; puis ses mouvements prirent de l'ampleur.

Edmund gémissait et se cramponnait à lui, impuissant, ses doigts griffant profondément les bras de son aîné. A l'instant-même où ses pensées redevenaient plus cohérentes, Peter modifia l'angle de ses coups de reins, et son cadet sombra à nouveau. Edmund sentit avec déléctation son frère soulever un peu ses hanches, de manière à heurter à chaque coup de butoir contre le point sensible de son cadet, qui cria presque, des étoiles dansant devant ses yeux, alors que le gland de Peter martelait, frottait ce point encore et encore.

- Oh mon Dieu... Peter... Peter !

Le nom de son frère était devenu sur ses lèvres comme une litanie qu'il criait, pleurait. Il savait qu'il était proche, ses bourses enflées tandis que le reste de son corps flottait comme en apesanteur. Peter accentua ces mouvements presque avec dureté, avec sauvagerie, le poussant près du précipice qui précédait le septième ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'il y tombe, un cri de jouissance lui déchirant la gorge.

Peter lui-même ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre ; l'expression d'extase qu'il lisait sur le visage de son frère tandis qu'il jouissait l'acheva, et il vint à peine quelques instants après Edmund, se vidant à longs jets dans le corps offert de son frère.

Lorsque le choc de leur orgasme s'estompa enfin, Peter ne conservait que les fonctions cérébrales suffisantes pour tirer Edmund vers lui, avant de s'effondrer à ses côtés sur la serviette. Ed s'agrippa à lui, cachant son visage dans l'épaule de son frère dont il écoutait par la même occasion les battements de cœur affolés. Puis le rythme cardiaque décrut et Edmund prit la parole.

- C'était...

Il fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et tenta de trouver des mots pour traduire, décrire, ce qu'il ressentait.

- Hallucinant, finit-il par dire.

Peter pouffa, dégageant les cheveux humides d'Edmund de ses yeux.

- Tu n'as pas mal ? s'enquit-il.

Il voulait en être certain, s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait, dans son propre désir, pas blessé. Edmund hocha la tête en souriant avec lassitude. Peter lui rendit son sourire tout en le serrant davantage contre son torse nu, encore trempé de sueur et de l'eau du bain.

Après quelques instants, le plus jeune des deux frères trouva le courage de demander :

- On pourra recommencer demain ?

Peter sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Quand tu veux.


End file.
